Destruction Sword
| trans = | romaji = Hakaiken | sets = * Breakers of Shadow * The Dark Illusion }} "Destruction Sword" ( , Hakaiken) is an archetype debuting in Breakers of Shadow. It is connected to the "Buster Blader" archetype. Members The archetype contains several cards related to the "Buster Blader" archetype, including a "Buster Blader" monster and the "Buster Destruction Sword" series. Buster Destruction Sword The "Buster Destruction Sword" monsters in this archetype can be equipped from your hand or side of the field to a "Buster Blader" monster you control. Each of these monsters' Attribute is DARK and has both an ATK equal to 400 x its Level and a DEF equal to 300 x its Level. Each of these cards depicts "Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman" holding a different Destruction Sword. Other Monsters Playing style The main engine card of this archetype is "Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman", which can search for any "Destruction Sword" card when Normal Summoned, and then can Tribute itself to Special Summon "Buster Blader" from the hand or Graveyard. "Emblem of Dragon Destroyer" can only add the original "Buster Blader" from the Deck, but can also add "Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster" from the Graveyard (due to it being treated as "Buster Blader" in the Graveyard). "Buster Whelp" and "Dragon Buster Destruction Sword" are both Level 1 Dragon-Type Tuner monsters with 400 ATK, both can be discarded with "Cards of Consonance"; "Buster Whelp" can also Special Summon itself from the Graveyard by discarding a "Destruction Sword" card and "Dragon Buster" can be equipped to a "Buster Blader" by the effect of "Buster Dragon". "Buster Dragon" can Special Summon either "Buster Blader" or "Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster" from the Graveyard and equip a "Destruction Sword" monster from the Graveyard to it, each with a different style of disruption effect, besides "Dragon Buster" the other two "Destruction Sword" Union monsters are recommended to be Side Decked, unless running a Rank 3 or 4 Monster engine alongside this archetype. "Destruction Swordsman Fusion" can use opposing Dragon-Type monsters, or any Type of Monster when "Buster Dragon" is on the field, to Fusion Summon "Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman", which can be used with "Buster Dragon". "Reflecting upon the Destruction Sword" can banish itself and the Fusion Materials from the Graveyard, ideal as a Discard for other "Destruction Sword" effects and when more than one "Buster Blader" is available, "Sage with Eyes of Blue" can search for any LIGHT-Attribute Level 1 Tuner monster and with the effect of "Mausoleum of White" can Normal Summon that Monster as well. "Dragon Ravine" can send the "Destruction Sword" Union monsters to the Graveyard to combo with the effect of "Buster Dragon", and running "Terraforming" to make these Field Spell cards searchable. If running "Dragon Ravine", "Dragunity Phalanx" can be sent to the Graveyard and revived by the effect of "Dragunity Dux" to Synchro Summon "Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana", which can also revive "Phalanx" and Synchro Summon any Level 8 monster. "Elemental HERO Prisma" can be used as a Fusion Material or Rank 4 Xyz Material to dump "Buster Blader" to the Graveyard to speed up the effects of "Buster Whelp" and "Buster Dragon". If running a Level 4 monster engine, "Queen Dragun Djinn" is useful. "Magical Hats" is a useful card too, as it allows the "Destruction Sword" Spell/Trap Cards to be sent to the Graveyard, so that they can either be recycled ("Destruction Swordsman Fusion", "Karma of the Destruction Swordsman") or banished for their potent Graveyard effects ("Destruction Sword Flash", "Destruction Sword Reminiscence"). Category:TCG and OCG archetypes